Ydril Daedracel
Background Ydril was once a powerful psychic, employed (more like enslaved) by a powerful government in his past. He was used to spy on foreign and domestic targets deemed dangerous. This essentially meant that anyone who wasn't part of the elite. The wars fought were no longer about guns, bombs, and resources. It was control, manipulation, and the mind. Ydril displayed a natural talent for ESP and so was encased in a gelatinous pod to keep all 5 of his senses deadened while his ESP was able to flourish. This pod also kept him alive and healthy, but physically weakened. He can't remember a time in which he used his physical senses before coming to Koniki, indicating he was isolated for a very long time. He recalls vague memories of a family, a monestary, and his youth. His memories are still coming back to him, but it may take some time. However, he has fully recovered the night of his escape, leading to his appearance here on Koniki. Ydril's government had grown impatient with the psychic output of their slaves. They wanted more information, more power, and to "end" their silent wars in favor of complete control. As the demand for power grew, so did the program. The government had already colonized much of their solar system at this point in its history, and the psychic program was in its final stages of moving to its planets rings. Ydril was chosen as one of the first to go into space to continue his work. The idea was that if enough psychic pods were in orbit around the planet, then an interstellar, psychic network would be formed. The day of the escape. A woman approached the pod. It had been the first being Ydril had sensed physically near him in what could have been decades. She whispered "Ydril Daedracel. You are hereby freed from slavery." She placed an object out of her coat and placed it on the pod. The pod absorbed the object, now known to be the deep blue crystal necklace he always wears. That was the last words before the pod was cleared for take off. Just after the pod started to take off, there was an explosion. A massive blast rocked the psychic programs headquarters on the surface. Everyone but Ydril perished. The culminating effect of the explosion and the sudden burst of psychic energy moving into the next level of existence caused a brief hole to open up above the base, swallowing Ydril and transporting him somewhere far from this place. Koniki. Appearance Ydril is about 6 ft tall and weighs just under 180 lbs. He is thin with little muscle mass. He isn't quite so frail looking as much as just quite thin. He arrived completely bald from head to toe, but some hair is starting to grow in. His skin appears to be a light fleshy-blue color, a result of being in the pod for so long. His eyes are a deep blue to match it. On Ydril's forehead, where the third eye is located, is a very small indent. This indent glows faintly when using a psychic power. He normally dresses in plain clothes, much like a monk. In fact, his overall appearance could be summed up as a thin, blueish monk. The only accessory he wears is a deep, dark blue chunk of crystal around his neck. It is about half the size of a fist and he usually keeps it tucked in his shirt. It appears to be rather mundane. Personality He is very mild tempered. He practices a very detached way of looking at things, even in his new home. He remembers his youth vaguely, as a monk, and so now seeks to restore his peaceful life. He isn't naive though, and understands there is always danger present, so he is taking up a martial skill to protect himself if he needs to. He speaks with enlightened words from time to time, but does not try and preach; he knows what preaching can do to people. A genuinely good being, Ydril has not demonstrated an aggressive presence at all as of yet. He is kind and pleasant, and not above making a pun or two. He likes the company of others. Abilities For general purposes, I will discuss briefly his powers and then rate their strengths on a 10 point scale, 1 being extremely weak and 10 being a master. He has a myriad of psychic skills, but not many are very strong. In addition to these abilities, he displays a natural intuition about him, due to intuition is the basis from which all psychic talent grows. Arcane magic far beyond his control. He understands the basics of its existence through intuition alone, but his universe did not have arcane magic and thus, it is completely new to him. Aura Reading. 4. When Ydril calms his mind and releases any stresses, he can read the auras of plants, animals, and many beings. He needs to remain focused in order to keep the aura sight active. Remote viewing. 3. If Ydril has intimate knowledge or an object of a person, he may make an attempt to remote view (scry). However, this takes a great deal of meditation and complete isolation to calm his mind down to stillness. Even then, some of the information may be encoded or flat out incorrect. Psycometry. 3. If given an object, Ydril can attempt to read the history of that object. It is kind of hit or miss for him at this point, but this skill seems to be improving more rapidly than his other skills. For now, he needs an environment much like remote viewing, except void of any light or sound. It is a difficult task currently. He has only succeeded on his own item, the crystal. (see below) Empathy. 6. Ydril has a decent talent for absorbing and releasing emotional or altered states of mind. He doesn't require extensive focus to project and absorb emotions, just a focused thought or two. However, he has the ability to induce altered states of mind, which requires a willing subject and a fair amount of concentration. Whenever a subject is placed into an altered state, he himself enters the same state. For obvious reasons, he tries not to use this as a weapon. Astral Projection. 5. Because of the nature of his departure and the fact that he is from a different universe, his ethereal body easily separates from his physical one. Usually, he needs to be in a bed, completely isolated, and void of distractions. The projection is quite taxing on him if outside of his body for a long time. He mainly uses the ability to scout an area he is unsure of, similarly to what he did in his previous life before Koniki. His Psychic Crystal. The crystal around Ydril's neck is usually used as a focusing tool for his psychic work, like a pendulum. This essentially allows him to remain focused on a psychic ability for a longer period and not necessarily in isolation. Effectively, it adds .5 to 1 to all his relative scores. (again, I use the scores simply to keep track of what he is able to do and will never mention my own scoring system in game). There is a psychic inscription on it. Anyone who possesses the ability to read objects and auras will sense, in whatever way is easiest for them, the following phrase: "Ethreal made flesh." When Ydril consciously activates the crystal by clutching it or concentrating, his ethreal body separates from his physical one. The Ethreal body manifests itself in the physical world as an aquamarine, crystalline golem. Ydrils physical form collapses on the spot, rendering his psyhcial form vulnerable. He does retain awareness of his physical body, so he can tell if someone was touching him and can return to his physical body at will. A visible, psychic tether from the "heart" of the golem and Ydril's third eye link the bodies together. The further he moves his ethreal body from his physical one, the weaker the golem. The golem is much more of a "battle" form. With strength and quickness to reletively match his overall psychic power. It has the ability to manifest powerful, lightweight shields (buckler, targe, or tower) on both of it's arms, indicating that even in a battle, Ydril takes a less than aggressive approach to fighting, though the shields can still be used effectively on the offense. Ydril can also summon a crystalline shield (targe or buckler) from the necklace without falling unconcious. The strength of the shield is relative to the strengths of his psychic power. Weaknesses As stated before, his lack of arcane knowledge is a major weakness. Arcane magic is very potent against him currently, though he is taking steps to understand it more. However, he will most likely stay at the mercy of powerful magic. Except for the manifested shields on both the golem and his person, the golem is particularly weak to damaging, arcane magic. If the golem were to "die", Ydril would be subject to horrible, psychic pain. Though this hasn't happened yet, it is thought he may temporarily lose his mind and become temporarily powerless. His physical body is helpless when the golem is activated. Upon returning to his body, his psychic senses are dulled for a short duration, but otherwise he is completely normal, even feeling like he has physically rested. Category:Characters